The New Wife
by DeathEater1989
Summary: This story is about Fredrick and Mabel's new life together.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Cleaning the house

It all started when Frederick and Mabel were cleaning the house.

"Hurry, Honey, my shameful sisters should be here any minute," said Mabel.

"You call them shameful, I call them ugly," said Frederick.

The sisters come from the door. "Hello," said the sisters."

"Ahh my ugly sisters in law." They turn away and cry. Fredrick sings himself away saying sorry.

"So…a cup of tea?" said Mabel. Ruth comes in.

"Ruth why are you here?" said Fredrick.

"Ruth – sorry, _Miss Ruth_ – is our maid," said one of the sisters.

"Yes, it's a very nice job. But, Fredrick!" said Ruth.

"What is the matter?" Fredrick said back.

'Your shirt is not tucked in," said Ruth.

"AHHH Ruth you are not my nursery maid any more," said Fredrick.

"Is it wrong to look after people?" said Ruth.

"Well, sometimes when they're grown up," mumbled Fredrick.

The pirates barge in. "HAHA!" said the pirates.

"Shhh be quiet the baby is sleeping," said Fredrick.

"BABY?" said the sisters.

"Yes, idiots! I should not have to say it twice," said Fredrick.

"Hey, nobody says that to my wife!" said the Pirate King.

"Well let's fight," said Fredrick.

They fought all day but they thought it was time to end the fight and Fredrick admitted that he was being a jerk.

Chapter 2 will be on soon


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"Hey Fredrick why don't we go hunting you know man to man ", said the Pirate King.

"I don't think so ", said Fredrick

"Fredrick please I think me and my sisters should be alone ", said Mabel .

"Fine I will go hunting", Fredrick said.

They went off to go hunting.

"Ahhh here it is", said the Pirate King.

"Here what is this. this is a house", said Fredrick .

"I know we are going to steal", said the Pirate King .

"I will not I could not I should not I won't ", said Fredrick .

The Pirates sing about how quiet they are .

"Ohhh your so quiet", says Fredrick

"SHHHHH", says the Pirate King.

"Not ", said Fredrick .

"You go this way I go that way", said the Pirate King..

"No I can't do this what about our wives", said Fredrick .

'Oh yes my wife", says the Pirate King to him self .

"Maybe some day we will go hunting" said the Pirate King.

"Yes maybe some day but we better get home Mabel is making pie", said Fredrick happily

And they back to the house


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"Ahh Mabel this pie is so good", said Fredrick with a happy act .

" Thank you honey you are in a happy mode again", said Mabel.

" I know it feels like the sun is making me happy today", said Fredrick.

" Who needs happiness when you have cute girls did I say cute I meant hot", said The Pirate King.

" For shame", said Mabel back.

" I know, you treat girls like pigs", said Fredrick .

" I'm fine with it ", said The Pirate Kings Wife.

" See" ,said The Pirate King

" Well fine then you do what ever you want to do", said Fredrick

" I know, you can say what ever you want to say at home but in my house nobody treats my sister like that ", said Mabel


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Ahhhh you guys", said Mabel

" See I told you they loved you ", said Fredrick

" Yes we love our sister in law but we love our wives more ", said The Pirate King

" hmmmm", Mabel sighs

" Just forget about It dear ", said Fredrick

" So is there more pie ", said The Pirate King

" Yes you little pig ", said Mabel

" Mabel!" , said Fredrick

" Well!" , said The Pirate King

" Are we men ", said Fredrick

" Yeah !" , said the pirates

" Then we don't care about if a lady calls us a pig that's good ", said Fredrick

All the Pirates are singing about how manly they are

All the sisters come and help Mabel

" Such pigs ", said Mabel

" You can say that but the Prate King is my pig", said one of the sisters

" Why don't you love our husbands ", said one of the sisters

" I love them but some times they can be pigs" , said Mabel

They all laugh

They give The Pirate Kings pie

" Where have you been ", said The Pirate King

" What did you say ", said Mabel

" Nothing my lovely sister in law " , said The Pirate King

" That's it", said Mabel

"What", said The Pirate King

" Never mind I've got mad at you to many times", said Mabel

The next chapter

I would love to thank SweetBeatrice


End file.
